Harry Potter or Mark Fischbach?
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: "And as always, I will see you in the next video. Buh-bye!" The familiar outro began, and Mark sighed. He had just played Presentable Liberty, and now he wished he hadn't. It reminded him too much about what had happened in the war. He had moved away afterwards, found an optometrist in muggle London to get some coloured contacts, and then got on the earliest plane to the Americas.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This idea attacked me while watching a Markiplier video. I really don't know what PAX Prime is like, so I'll be bull-craping my way through those parts. I actually did a bit of research, looking up when Mark played Presentable Liberty, and what videos Jacksepticeye did around that time as well. I am at school right now, trying to post this. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this right now, if not then I will do it when I complete some of my other fics. If you want to do something like this, go ahead! I would love to read it, so give me a holler if you do. Also, virtual cookies to whoever can guess who Jack is, because Mark is too easy to guess in this.**

 **As usual, I am only borrowing Harry Potter for my own purposes, and Mark and Jack are their own people. They cause so much happiness everyday, so I couldn't resist putting them in something that gives me happiness. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

"And as always, I will see you in the next video. Buh-bye!" The familiar outro began, and Mark sighed. He had just played Presentable Liberty, and now he wished he hadn't. It reminded him too much about what had happened in the war. He had moved away afterwards, found an optometrist in muggle London to get some coloured contacts, and then got on the earliest plane to the Americas. He started playing video games, and eventually started up his Youtube channel. And, if given the choice, he would do it all again. He loved having this as his job, and didn't mind the popularity he gained from it. After all, he was the one to earn that fame, not something that someone did that he happened to survive. But now, he loved his fans, because of how supportive they were.

Soon, he was going to start saving back videos for when PAX started up, so that he could spend time with the friends he made through Youtube. He just hoped that he didn't forget the contacts that hid his green eyes.

"And I will see all you dudes, _in the next video!_ " Jack shouted his outro, voice already beginning to hurt from all of the shouting he tends to do in his videos. He sat back for a moment, thinking of how his girlfriend Lavender Brown had left him. He didn't know why, but she apparently thought that Justin Finch-Fletchely was better than him. Of course, what else could he expect, considering how much she bounced from guy to guy when at Hogwarts.

He had just recorded Happy Wheels 63, which always helped to keep his mind off of things. He had already started recording videos for PAX, so that he could have some fun with the fans and the friends he had made in the states. He also wondered about Mark, who when they met for the first time had a familiar aura. His slight lisp reminded Jack of something, but he couldn't place what it was. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I won't worry about it. If it is important, Mark will tell me._ He nodded to himself, getting ready to play the next game that his fans had suggested for him to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there guys! Sorry I was gone for so long, but I got busy writing the other day. Since this story got such a good reception, I cranked out a new chapter. I will be putting up a poll if you want Septiplier or not, so please check that out. Love you all, and I will see you after Christmas.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, ley alone the amazing people that are Jack, Mark, and anyone else mentioned.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Mark slowly woke up in his hotel room, tired from the trip yesterday. It was time for PAX Prime, and he finally has the chance to meet his Youtube friend from across the pond. He got up and went to the bathroom, putting in his coloured contacts and the glasses that he still needed, because they apparently didn't make his size prescription for contacts. After his morning ritual, he went down the stairs in his hotel, his room being located on the third floor of the La Quinta in Downtown Seattle. _That day, was going to be so much fun,_ thought Mark, already imagining the conversations that he would have with his fans.

Several hours later, Mark was helping to set up the discussion panel that was scheduled for that day. There would be him, Jacksepticeye, Bob (AKA muyskerm), and Wade (Lordminion777). Since he had never met the Irishman before, he was looking forward to answering questions with him, especially considering the ship that had sprung up. 'Septiplier' was one of the more common names, being a combination of the two's channels. Mark had the feeling that at least one person would ask if they were together, which was impossible because they had never even met.

A few minutes later, while Mark was sitting down, Jack walked over to the stage it was set up on. Once up on the stage, he saw Mark, who had the same wild and floofy hair as one of his ex-classmates from Hogwarts. Except, Harry Potter hadn't been seen since the end of the war. And besides, where Mark's eyes were brown, Harry's had been green, resembling the killing curse he was known for surviving. He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts and heading over to introduce himself to his fellow Youtube Let's-Player. "Hello, Mark. I'm Jack," he said, trying to get passed the nervousness of being in an unknown country, surrounded by new people that he had never met before. It had been easier going to Hogwarts for the first time, at least there everyone had come from the same side of the planet.

Mark looked up while this mini monologue was happening, and froze slightly. He recognized the other; how could he not? After all, the two had slept in the same room for six years, though Mark would never say that aloud. He didn't want to reveal his location to the British wizarding world, because he knew they would immediately hound him to come back and be the poster-child for all of the new things that had happened after the war. Now he was beginning to sound like Mad-eye, 'Constant Vigilance' and all that. "Oh, er, hi Jack. I guess you know who I am, huh? Er, how are you liking America?" _Dang it Mark, why do you have to be so awkward? He obviously doesn't recognize you,_ he mentally berated himself.

Jack lit up, not noticing the other's stutters. "America's been fun so far, nothing like home. There everything has so much colour, it's kinda refreshing to be somewhere else, ya know?" He pulled the chair next to Mark out from underneath the table and sat down, facing the other Youtuber. He smiled, relaxing until he realized something. "Do I know you? You sound very familiar, like one of my old friends from the boarding school I went to."

Mark shook his head, trying not to let anything show through his mask. "Sorry, but I doubt it. I'm from Hawaii." It wasn't lieing, per say, because he had gone to Hawaii first after leaving Britain. Looking up, he did a small mental dance. "Oh, hey guys. Wade, Bob, this is Jack." Quickly introducing them, he slipped away so that the flashback that was taking over would not be witnessed.

During the panel, they started to accept questions from the audience. As expected, one person shouted, "Is Septiplier possible?" Of course, Jack laughed and nodded, while Mark shook his head. After all, if they got together Jack would know who he was, and his secret would be ruined.

Meanwhile, Jack was thinking that Mark reminded him of a certain green-eyed Gryffindor when someone accused him of having a crush.

The next morning, Mark woke up to the sound of someone shouting in his ear. "Top o' the mornin' to ya laddies! I'm Jacksepticeye, and we are waking up Mark!" He jerked up out of bed, hands immediately going to hide his eyes, but it was too late. There was a camera in his face and a shocked Jack behind it. Said Irishman ended the video right there, quickly placing the camera on the bedside table.

"Er, Jack," Mark tried, but Jack just stopped him.

"You were _here_ the entire time? Do you know how sad everyone was when you just up and left? Ron blamed himself, Neville thought he wasn't good enough. But we all moved married Dean, Ron and Hermione have a kid, and I was with Lavender until she broke up with me a while back." Jack was crying by then, and Mark pulled him into a hug.

They sat that way for several minutes until Mark made a move to get up. They still had to go to the con. Mark went to the bathroom and did his morning ritual, but this time he left out his contacts. When he came back out, Jack gave him an odd look. So, he explained, "You know right now, so I figured that if anyone finds me then let them. They won't be able to make me stop recording videos, and if they do then someone will at least notice. Besides, wearing contacts everyday on end gets tiring."

Jack nodded at that. "Come on then. Let's see how your fans react to you having a different eye colour." With that, he grabbed the others hand and dragged him out of the hotel, not even letting go in the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hoi! I know it's short, and I just quoted Undertale. It is 3:12 right now, so no judgey. 60 percent of the poll wants Septicplier, so you will have it. It will be slow going, though. Next, we go to face the music, in the form of an angry Weasley mother and Granger-Weasley.**

 **I own literally nothing.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

When they reached PAX, a lot of the Septiplier shippers were frantically whispering to each other, some even writing so that they don't forget the amazing opportunity for a fanfic. When Jack, not having let go once the entire time, dragged him unto the stage the cameras, for the people in the back of the crowd, showed the big change. Bob and Wade gave a small start, and the crowd gave a mixed reaction. Some seemed sad that Mark's big, baby cow eyes were gone, while others loved the new colour.

Wade seemed surprised that Mark was showing his 'true colours', so to speak. Bob just seemed happy that his friend had taken off those annoying contacts. Immediately, the first question was about Mark's new eyes. His answer was, "Jack woke me up and saw my eyes, and insisted that I go without my coloured contacts."

This caused a whole new set of questions, a majority of them concerning why Jack was with Mark, and the occasional one about Septicplier. At the end of the day, the Youtubers went out to eat. They found a small place called Tap House Grill, simply because of its diversity in food. After they ordered, Wade and Bob turned to the pink loving man.

"So," Wade started. "Since when do you go without your contacts?"

Mark scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Jack woke me up, I don't know how he found my room or hotel. He saw me without my contacts, and forced me to go to PAX without them." Here he gave Jack a slight glare, but the Irishman shrugged it off. Inwardly, however, he was shivering. The other man's glares could petrify like the monster from their second year.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

On the last day of PAX, someone asked if they would be going home as soon as it was over, or if the would stay in Seattle for a few days. Wade and Bob were going to head back home, and Mark was about to say the same when Jack cut in. "I'm going to going back to see some friends. And Markimoo is going with, because he has to face the music sometime." This caused Mark's eyes to widen and look at the crowd in a silent plea for help. This plea went unanswered, because most of the crowd, being shippers, just wolf whistled and catcalled.

As soon as they were able to, Jack dragged Mark to his rental, pushed him into the passenger seat, and drove to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! I have had a lot of trouble out of this, trying to get it to align correctly and all that boring stuff. Let me know if anything looks wrong, because I have a feeling I'll have to start a new doc for this story because something happened. So, I might have to take down the chapter if anything is wrong with it. Please, please, please tell me if there is anything wrong that you can see. I think I've rambled enough, so on with the story.**

 **I own literally nothing!**

 **Giada Draven. (ps I have put up a facebook page called Giada Draven. I put up random things and sometimes put updates on all my stuff.)**

As soon as they got there, Mark purchased a ticket for the same plane as Jack. The stewardess of the plane kept flirting with him, and when they arrived it took forever for Jack's luggage to show up. However, it didn't take nearly as long as Mark wanted it to for them to be on their way to the Burrow. Since they arrived at the airport in Exeter, it didn't take long for them to reach Devon. Before he even realized it, they were in Ottery St. Catchpole, the town near the Burrow. Jack forced him out of the car that he had bought for the sake of living in the muggle world, and frog marched Mark across the wards to the slanting home with the garden gnomes outside and a quidditch pitch nearby.

Even after not having seen the building in years, he felt like he was coming home. Then he backtracked, telling himself that he had left them and that he didn't deserve them. Suddenly, he felt himself be engulfed in a bushy-haired hug. He would recognize her anywhere. "Hermione," he breathed (er… wheezed, she had a tight grip). He felt tears on his shoulder, and a new hand was pounding him on the back. By the time everyone had calmed down, he had been hugged by three crying females, and a whole herd of red headed men. There were several children in the background that wouldn't come near him.

They moved to the kitchen, where they could all sit and eat. After helping Molly (as she insisted he call her) make some bacon and egg sandwiches, they all sat down with at least three each. Immediately, Hermione and Ginny jumped at the chance to interrogate him. "So," began Hermione.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Ginny. Molly nodded in agreement, wanting to know where he had been for the past seventeen years.

Mark quietly looked them in the eye. "I got some coloured contacts and moved to America," he began. Then after two hours, he finally finished with, "And so Seamus here dragged me through the wards." The others just stared at him, only Hermione understanding half of what he said. Seamus just laughed at their confused expressions, snapping one of the younger people in the room out of their reverie.

Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin stepped forward, his blue hair flopping around his head. "Why did you leave, though? Not that I didn't mind being raised by Grandma, but it would have been nice for my godfather to have been there." His hair changed with his mood, showing that he had inherited Tonks' metamorphmagus abilities.

This caused Mark to tear up slightly. "I could bear to be the cause of anyone else's death. Everywhere I go, people I care about die. I couldn't bear being the one responsible for another death, especially not one that is the only thing left of Remus and Tonks. And before you say anything about leaving you alone, I still checked to make sure you were happy. Kreacher, the Black's elf, has to obey me. So, I had him look in on your life for me to see how you were doing. The moment I saw anything wrong I would have cancelled everything and came back here just to help you if you had a papercut." He was letting his feelings get the better of him, he knew, but he didn't care at this point. He wasn't going to let anyone accuse him of not caring.

He collapsed into his chair, finally letting the pent up emotions out for the first time in years. It was so easy to bottle them up in the states, where there were no reminders of all the things he had screwed up. Plus, he had a career and people who watched his videos all the time. To him, it was so much better a use of his time to make his videos instead of just bring death upon those around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Salve! Haha, sorry for the Latin. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I worked ahead of schedule, do this was officially done on March 29. Sorry for holding out on you. Might come out before I plan, it all depends. I'm just giving myself some slack because out 8th grade prom is coming up soon, as well as graduation and all the things left in our theater schedule. I need ideas, you guys. I have no idea how to progress from here. Please message me, or leave a review of what you would like to see, or think I should do.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter (I am not a goddess like JK Rowling is), or any Youtubers (pretty sure they own themselves).**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

The entirety of the Weasley house was shocked. They never knew that Harry blamed himself so much. Within seconds, he was engulfed in a hug that could cover all of California. Before long, it was a crying fest, with Mark hugging Teddy close to himself so that he could whisper how sorry he was that he left. Teddy understood, because his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had told him of their adventures and, when he was old enough, the deaths of the war.

It took several hours, but eventually everyone was cried out. They all just sat there, talking about meaningless things, until Molly asked him, "Harry dear, where are you going to stay while you are here?"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I have no clue. This wasn't planned at all; in fact, Jack-a-boy here dragged from a convention we were at so that I could come with him. It is really lucky I stockpile videos, because I don't have any recording equipment with me other than my vlog camera." Here he held out his cam-corder, which still worked perfectly fine in the magical environment.

Jack laughed a bit, then told him, "Well, you can stay at my place and we can record together. Plus, knowing the fans, there will be a bunch of people freaking out because you randomly left with me. The shippers will be going crazy." They began to laugh, while everyone else looked increasingly confused.

Agreeing on that plan, Hermione made him promise to visit more often before sending them on their way. Unknown to the Youtubers, she laughed and said, "Is this what we were like, Ron. Flirting with each other and neither knowing?"

Ron shook his head. "No, because we argued like an old married couple when we were 15. They don't seem to realize it at all."

As Mark and Jack drove to Ireland, deciding to take the long way, Mark started up his vlog camera. "Hello everybody, it's Markiplier, and I am joined by my kidnapper Jacksepticeye. After PAX, he pulled me into a car, pushed me on a plane, and now I'm here. While here, you guys will get to see us play games together, maybe some Happy Wheels or some Table Tug. I can't wait to see him rage like Wade does with that game." Here he snickered as Jack's hand came into the shot and smacked him. "OWW! Okay, so I wanted you guys to know that I have no clue how long I'll be here. And to you shippers, NO! I can feel the fanfics coming, help! Help me Jack!" Jack's hand once again came into the shot as he smacked Mark again. "Hey! I need help! I can feel all the fanart and fanfics that are gonna happen because of you!"

Jack leaned into the shot, just to push Mark out of the shot. "Ship all the Septicplier!" he shouted.

Mark came back into the shot, pushing Jack back to the wheel. "Drive you nerd, I don't want to wreck. Anyway, I am going to be staying with Jack here; no! No! Oh the fanfics! Alright, so I will be coming back eventually, but knowing him and some other people I'm going to be forced to stay here unless I escape. So if you see me running away, you know why. Oww!" Once again, Jack had slapped him.

"I will see you all in the next video. Buh-bye!" He stopped the recording there. For a few moments, there was silence, until Mark started cracking up. Jack joined, because his laugh was truly infectious. "I can just imagine what some of the fangirls will do with this. All the fanfics." They dissolved into giggles, Jack just barely containing it enough to stay on the road. It took several hours, including bathroom breaks, but they eventually made it back. When they got there, Jack was lightly snoozing while Mark pulled into the drive. The reason he was driving was because 1. Jack had barely managed to give him directions before drifting to sleep and 2. it was about a 5 hour trip and Jack had already been driving for a while. Knowing that he would be awake for a while with jetlag, Mark picked Jack up carefully and, shutting the door of the car, brought him up to the apartment that the Irishman had said was his.

Finding the door locked, Mark cast a quiet _alohomora_ and carried Jack to his bed. After, Mark just sat on the couch, fiddling with his camera. After years, it felt nice to use magic again. Even a small bit like the unlocking charm felt wonderful. Within minutes, Mark fell asleep on the couch, slouched back and mouth hanging open.

When he woke, the only sounds that could be heard were of birds. It was very relaxing, the quiet instead the hustle and bustle of the city. Mark thought it was nice, not being randomly woke up at all hours of the night from a party, or the phone going off, but he knew he would never want to live somewhere this quiet. There was a certain appeal to all the noise, the constant noise. He got up, stretching to get the crick out of his neck. Standing, he explored the apartment until he found the bathroom. Doing his business, he mussed up his hair before he went to the kitchen. In it were a couple of non-perishables in the cupboards, and some eggs in the fridge. There wasn't any milk, but there was juice, so he set to work making breakfast for the both of them. He could always pay Jack back for the food he used, or even just get him some groceries. Cooking the eggs, he found a fresh loaf of bread and made some toast to come along with it.

When Jack woke up, it was to the sounds of eggs frying and Mark singing. He couldn't hear the tune, but it was a deep tone that would be amazing for choir. ' _And he did band after Hogwarts,'_ thought Jack. ' _He should sing more often.'_ He got up from bed, figuring that Mark had put him there when they got to his apartment, and pulled on fresh clothes. Once he entered the kitchen, he found that Mark was dancing around his kitchen while singing some of his parts from Resident Enis, which he did with Random Encounters.

Laughing, Jack settled at the seat of his table and watched Mark cook. They laughed for a while, Mark asking if his bad singing had woken him up. Once Mark was satisfied with the food on their plates, they both sat and ate. Soon, they were well fed and trying to decide what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! It has been a while, and I am sorry about that. However, I am now on summer break! I will be sticking to my regular schedule, but I might try to get some one-shots or challenges out. I dunno. Also, I think the formatting is messed up, so let me know if this turns out odd, or if I'm just paranoid. Thanks! And please, give me ideas! I have no clue what is gonna happen, so I need help. I should get a beta, I know, but I like to look over my own stuff since it is quicker.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my spiffy Deathly Hallows graduation cap (I am officially a high-schooler!)**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

They agreed that they should probably record some content, since Mark's pre-recorded stuff ran out that day. Jack looked through his console games, figuring that it would be easier for them both to play. He picked up his favorite, Shadow of the Colossus. Mark had never played it, so he thought it would be a good idea for him to record all of their combined fails, taking turns. Since there were 16 colossi, it was evenly split and they could easily take turns between each.

When he showed Mark what he wanted to play, the other shook his head at the choice, having figured this would happen when the Irishman had walked to the consoles.

Jack hooked up the capture card and then got the controller to his PS4. It had made him so happy when he found out he could get it on PS4, but it still had the messed up physics. Mark helping to put up the camera, he started up the recording.

"Hello there, everybody. My name is Markiplier-"

Jack cut in here, "And I'm here as well!" His hand pushed Mark out of the shot, putting his head close enough to the lense that all that could be seen was his wide grin.

Chuckling, Mark continued. "And here is Jack. And today, we are playing Shadow of the Colossus. Now, Jackaboy here kidnapped me, so right now I'm at his house for an indeterminable amount of time. We were bored, so here we are. Jack thought it would be a good idea for me to play this, since I haven't-"

"Which is a shame!"

"So here we are. Now, let's annoy Jack by sucking at this." He started a new file, reading the subtitles goofily so that he had Jack cracking up. As soon as he could move, Jack reached over and hit the button that would call Agro. Riding outside, they both smiled as they began to goof off and try to beat the colossi, failing epically along the way.

Several hours later, with several episodes recorded, they both flopped down onto the couch. It had taken a while, but they had recorded several episodes, Jack taking the even number colossi, and Mark the odd. They just sat there for a few minutes, getting their energy back, before Jack stood. "Mark, I'm gonna go record some Happy Wheels, okay? You want to join, or just rest?"

Mark thought for a moment, before picking himself up and following. When they got to Jack's set up, Mark hid behind the seat and waved away his friend's questions.

Shrugging, Jack pulled up Happy Wheels and began recording. "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome back to… HAPPY WHEELS! Today, I was just gonna mess aroun-"

Mark jumped up from behind him and grabbed Jack, putting his hands on the other's mouth to stop him from talking. Smirking at the camera, he made Jack scooch over so he could sit before letting the other go. It was very cramped, but neither minded all that much. After all, after Gryffindor table during feast this seemed like nothing. "And a wild Markiplier appears," said Markimoo chirped.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend. "And I am joined by Mark. I was wondering what you were doing, crouched behind my chair." Mark just smirked, so Jack rolled his eyes again. "Anyway, let's just go into the most popular levels." Pulling it up, the two looked for a while before finding a jetpack level. Pulling it up, he began to attempt it. And failed. Several times. After five minutes of trying, Mark took the keyboard and tried the level as well. Somehow, managing to finish in a few tries, he laughed at the expression on the Irishman's face.

Two hours later saw them in the kitchen, Mark cooking once again. He had insisted, with Jack only agreeing if the other didn't worry about the groceries. Of course, Mark had already decided that he was going to get some more food, just so that they wouldn't have to run out and get something.

With a laugh, he set down the shepard's pie. He pulled up a chair and waited to see Jack's reaction before eating himself. Jack, meanwhile, was melting. "Mark, this is the best shepard's pie I have ever had! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Mark just shrugged. "I learned when I was really young, since my relatives didn't seem to think a three year old was to young to cook a full meal." This was said so casually that it took a minute for it to sink in, but when it did, Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Wait, what?! At three? What in the world were they thinking. That is just blatant neglect, if it wouldn't count as abuse. Who in the world would think it a good idea for a _child_ to cook anything, let alone a _whole meal_?!" Mark just stared at him, like it was weird for someone to defend him.

Putting down his fork, he propped his head up on his hand. "Well, the Dursleys weren't the best of people. I mean, what do you expect from someone who makes a child sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?"

He was about to continue eating, when Jack exploded. "WHAT?"

Flinching slightly, he sat up fully. "My relatives hated me, and didn't take to kindly to me being on of 'those freaks'. They made me their servant, and treated me worse than a house elf. I cooked every meal, cleaned the entire house daily, mowed the lawn, worked the garden, and was only given table scraps for food. My cousin's old clothes were huge on me, even if they were from several years before, and I only got a bedroom after my Hogwarts letter came, because they thought there were wizards watching the house." Mark stopped, having let out everything that had happened at the Dursley's. Well, the least of it.

Jack got up, walked around the table, and pulled Mark into a crushing hug. They stayed like that for a while, and Jack only let go when the other quietly said, "We might as well eat, so that it doesn't get cold." He dug back in, devouring the pie in about ten minutes. Jack was more subdued, but ate fairly quickly at Mark's insistence.

Once done, with Mark letting the dishes soak, they moved to the couch once more. One thing different about this situation was that Jack was curled into Mark's side, to comfort both parties involved. Jack fell asleep there, and Mark was just too warm to move. They both slept there, cuddled together on the small couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I LOVE torturing you guys. When you get to the end you'll understand. I have written several chapters before now, since I suddenly got creative. And the first day of school for me is tomorrow :( He, I love school, I just wish it wasn't so flipping early. Welcome to high school, me. Anyway, enjoy! I might post another to this story just because I have it and school means updates will be a bit harder to come by. If I decide to, it should be up before 11 tonight (my time, of course. Who else lives in the Eastern time zone?)**

 **As Always, I own literally nothing having to do with this, so don't think you'll get anything from sueing me!**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Yawning, Mark made to get up, only to find himself pinned down by the Irishman. He was confused, then remembered what had happened. Smiling lightly, he maneuvered out from under the other and made his way into the recording room to edit and upload some content. He did it smiling the whole time, laughing at some of the moments in the recording.

When Jack woke up, it was to the sound of cooking, once more. Just as he made to get up, Mark entered the room with a tray and sat it on the table, going back into the kitchen for a moment and returning with drinks. "Hope you don't mind me cooking all the time," he said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack grinned, sitting up and stretching to get the crick out of his neck. As his shirt rode up on his stomach, Mark stared for a moment before catching himself, grabbing the plate he had made for himself and beginning to eat. Jack was, of course, completely oblivious as he took a bite and hummed. "Mark, I could never get tired of your cooking."

When he looked up, Mark had a small blush on his face, looking down at his food to hide it. He smirked for a moment, before returning to his food.

In the comfortable silence, both were thinking the same thing. ' _Am I really crushing on him?"_

In the later hours of the day, in which Jack finally used the last of his saved up videos and uploaded a few of the new ones, Mark pulled him into his recording space, refusing to tell him what was going on. There was a blindfold over his eyes, so he couldn't see the other pull up the rage inducer that was Table Tug in one tab, and in another Soccer Physics. In a third was Wrestle Jump.

Jack would admit it, he was whining. "Mark? What are you doing? Let me see!" However, when he was pulled down to sit and the blindfold removed, he gave a very, very masculine shout (re: sharp squeak). He was sitting in Mark's lap, said person having pulled him there since there were not two chairs. When he tried to move, Mark just put his head on his shoulder, reaching past him to pull the keyboard more towards them.

The camera was going the whole time, and had plenty enough focus to catch the blush on Jack's face, making him the rare Weasley red. Mark smirked at the camera. "Hello everybody, and we're here with something I thought would be fun. Normally, you see me play this with Wade, but I kidnapped Jack from the living room and now we're here. Say hi Jack."

Jack began struggling, trying to get away. "Mark! You blindfolded me! Now, let me up so I can get another chair!" He pushed against the arm keeping him in place, allowing the camera to see his position in the others lap.

Mark hummed, before squeezing his waist. "I think I'm comfortable here." He smiled, before reaching to the keyboard. "You know the controls, right?"

Jack nodded, finally settling down in Mark's lap.

Close to two hours later, the two were sitting at the dining table. For once, Jack insisted that Mark was going to sit while he made something. When he came back out, it was with two turkey sandwiches and some crisps. They ate in silence, Jack observing Mark through his eyelashes as the other focussed on his food.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

The next few days passed by the same, the two goofing off while recording and resting in a comfortable silence when there was nothing else to say. More often than not, the two fell asleep on the couch, cuddled together. Mark was always the pillow, while Jack acted as the blanket. They didn't even mean to sleep like that each night, but with the movies that they watched (and fell asleep to), it was inevitable. Not that Mark was complaining, he thought as they sat in the living room, eating. This was going to be the last day that Mark would stay over, since while he was having fun, he needed to go back to record some regular videos. It was pretty hard trying to record Garry's Mod when there was only one computer.

When his flight was called, he sighed and opened his mouth to say goodbye when he was engulfed in a massive hug. Jack placed his head on the taller's shoulder. They stayed that way for a moment, before Jack pulled back, looking solely on the floor. "You'll come to visit again soon, right?"

Mark smiled lightly and pulled the others' head up to look him in the eye. "I promise I'll come back. After all, I'm going to need your response to this." With that, he quickly kissed Jack, then ran to get on his plane. Jack was frozen in place, touching his lips as he stared after Mark. He finally went back to his car, driving home as if in a daze.

Even as he recorded the next episode, and as he ate, and as he layed in bed about to sleep, he thought about that kiss. And even months later, when they finally got to meet back up, when both of them had coloured hair, and had to act like it had never happened, since no one knew it had, he thought about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: And, we're back! So, as you can tell, I decided to update again very soon, but I wanted to give everyone a chance to read it before I post again. SO, IT IS IMPORTANT THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, DO SO. I DON'T WANT CONFUSION, BECAUSE IT IS BOUND TO HAPPEN UNLESS YOU READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE. Alright, if you've read that, you may continue. And to the guest, why did you say "NOOOOOOOOO"? It is gonna continue. I just torture you with a cliff hanger! Okay, on with the story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, as always.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Jack was excited. He was going to go visit Mark, as a surprise. He had been stockpiling videos since the start of summer, and now that it was July he was finally going over. He had contacted Mathias, whom he had made videos with before but never gotten to meet, and it was planned that he would get Mark to come over and pretend that they were going to make a challenge video so that Jack could come in and surprise him.

He even volunteered to bring over different candies, so it could be a food challenge, and therefore need blindfolds. It was mostly muggle candies such as mints and Mars Bars and Ferrero Rocher chocolate balls. The thing he had brought that would be given to Mark to surprise him with was Chocolate Frogs. Thankfully, the American Magical Society was more lax with showing magical items and certain spells to muggles, since people here assumed it was a trick, or some kind of effect. Once he landed and got his bags from the claim, he went to wait for Mathias and Amanda Faye. When he spotted them, he ran over, giving Matt a huge bear hug and gently hugging Amanda so that he wouldn't hurt her. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys until we surprise Mark." He said, smiling gratefully.

Amanda smiled back. "It's always great to surprise a friend. And besides, I like having company." She leaned against Matt, placing her arms gently over her swollen stomach, where little Luna was. Jack smiled slightly, thinking of Luna Lovegood, whom he had known for a short time and had wormed her way into the hearts of everyone she met. Sadly, he had not seen her since he started Youtube, but he just knew she was out there hunting her creatures.

As he waited for Mark to show up, he hid upstairs. Bryan and J-Fred were talking and goofing off in the kitchen, while Matt was setting the garage up. Sadly, Team Edge had not gotten a recording space yet, so they were still recording in the garage. Loud laughing was then heard, as Mark came in.

He was always happy to do a video with the guys, and had even worn his Team Edge shirt that they had given him. When they made him sit down and they began recording, nothing was out of the ordinary. When they put the dust tape goggles on him, he only protested that he should put them on. He tried the chunk of chocolate that was pressed into his hand. "Mars Bar," he immediately guessed. The next was a 100 Grand, and the last was something he couldn't guess. When the goggles were removed, he found that it was a Hershey, explaining the rich flavor.

As the challenge continued, he laughed as the others got the tastes of the different chocolates wrong. It was right before he was going to do his outro, that the goggles were once again placed in his hands. "Alright, now this last candy is something that the three of us have never had," said Mathias, pointing at himself, Joey, and Bryan. "But apparently Mark has. So, he has to guess what it is by himself, opening it with the goggles on and everything."

Mark placed the goggles over his eyes, which was the signal for Jack to move into the shot from behind them. He placed the small package in Mark's hand, moving around so that he was in front of Mark yet not blocking the camera.

' _This seems really familiar,'_ thought Mark, feeling of the package. He slowly peeled back the wrapper, and his old seeker reflexes were the only reason he caught the jumping chocolate. "Chocolate Frog," he breathed out, wanting to take off the goggles so that he could see who brought the candy. When no one stopped him from reaching up, he tore off the goggles, barely having the presence of mind not to damage them. In front of him sat Jack, grinning like a loon. Mark put down the frog, the magic surrounding it giving it one last half-hearted leap as he stared at the Irishman.

Just as Joey was about to poke Mark, to get some sort of reaction, said person got out from their chair and hugged Jack, squeezing the air out of him. The two pulled back at the same time, goofy grins decorating their faces. Jack reached into the wrapper, pulling out the card that was customary. "Can't forget this, now can we?" he said, pressing the card into Mark's palm.

When he glanced down, he found that it was one of himself, the picture trying to escape. It was several years old, him still showing off his emerald eyes and hiding his lightning scar with hair instead of make-up. The others moved out of the shot, leaving them to their reunion and not turning off the camera since it was Mark's video, and they didn't know if he would want to record it.

Mark began to laugh, that deep, breathless laugh that always took away Jack's breath. And then he was kissing the taller, putting as much feeling as he could into the action. It was a simple press of lips, but it meant more than any other could. And when he pulled away for breath, he looked Mark in the eyes and said, "There's my response."

They stared at each other, until they heard clapping. Glancing up, they found Joey whistling and Amanda clapping excitedly, looking like she would be jumping if not for being pregnant. Mathias seemed surprised, and Bryan pleasantly shocked. They both blushed, and Mark started fidgeting. "Uh… So, er, I- uh," he stuttered, the smallest bit of his lisp slipping in.

Before he could continue, the two were engulfed in a bear hug by Bryan, followed by the rest of the group. "We're happy for you guys," said Mathias.

""It's about time, in my opinion," stated Joey. They all smiled, not noticing the camera still going.

They all kept smiling at each other, and Mark even put his arm around Jack's shoulders. When he did so, Bryan looked at them. "So, does this make you guys a couple?"

They looked at each other, before Jack replied with, "This has been over a year in coming, so I would hope so." At the looks this gained, they explained the kidnapping/visit that had ended in Mark's kiss and cryptic promise. Amanda thought it was the sweetest thing, and the guys were all happy that they had gotten together.

After the explanation, Mathias finally pointed something out. "The cameras been recording this whole time…"

Mark looked down at Jack, who was snuggled into his arms. With the happy look on his face, he thought that it was the sweetest look on his face. "How about we finish this then? Though, we should probably make an announcement video to put up afterwards."

Jack looked up at him. "You want to keep that in there then? I thought you didn't want all of the Septiplier things."

Mark shrugged. "Well, now that it's canon I have no reason to argue."

They both smiled at each other, then at the camera. "Thank you all so much for watching, and you have gotten to see the true birth of a ship. Thank you so much to Team Edge for being in this and making it possible. Yes, we will make an official announcement of us being together, but don't expect us to immediately move in together and adopt five children. No. Anyway, I will see you in the next video. Buh-bye!" They waved, while the Team Edge members chorused, 'Peace!'


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So... I'm kinda back? I'm trying to at least get something for each story, then focussing on one (Luci's Little Brother), so I wanted to get this to you guys. I'm tired of getting reviews on my stories asking if it's abandoned. So, here you go. I hope I can write more for everything so that I can get back to this, but I ask you be patient. This... hasn't been the easiest transition to a new year. But, I'm back now, so none of that matters.**

 **As always, I own nothing. Except the No Man's Sky poster my dad just handed me from the post office. (Woot! Thank you point exchange!)**

 **Giada Drave, out!**

When they were about to leave, Mathias stopped them. "I have a question. How did you get that chocolate to jump like that?"

All of the others looked at them. Jack just smirked. "Magic." He left it at that, with no explanation. Mark began to giggle, hiding his face his his hands to try to muffle the sound. When Amanda gave him a _look_ , he tried to calm down, giggling every now and then.

Jack stayed quiet, and Joey became impatient. "How do they work? It isn't anything mechanical, is it?"

"No," said Mark, reaching out to grab the frog and taking a huge bite. "It comes like this, so I don't know how it moves." ' _Probably through animation charms'_ he left unsaid to the magicals. He held out the frog to Jack, who ate it from his hand instead of taking it. He blushed, while the others continued to give them a disbelieving look. "Jack?" he asked.

Jack stared at them for a long time, before nodding to himself. "The laws here are more lax, so close friends are allowed to know instead of only family and spouses." Mark nodded, not having bothered to look into the American Wizarding society when he came.

"What laws?" asked Bryan.

Mark pulled in a deep breath, before answering, "We're wizards." At their blank stares, he continued, "You know, the wand waving, magic-words and flying broomsticks kind. I'm originally from England, but I came here after this huge war in the Magical community."

Everyone was frozen, staring at each other until Amanda stepped forward and engulfed Mark in a huge hug. "You must have lost so many." He nodded, burying his face into her shoulder and trying his best not to cry. As he shook, Jack gently moved next to Amanda, asking with his eyes to comfort his, now, boyfriend. When he took her place, Jack began whispering comforts into the other's ear, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head every now and then. "We'll be in the living room when you're ready to talk," Amanda whispered, herding the others into the living from where they were in the garage still.

It took several minutes for the new couple to join the others, and when they did Mark stuck close to Jack. "I know you're dying to ask, so go right ahead."

Mathias looked at them for a while, before he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Mark, we might not get it right now, but I understand that this is obviously bringing up bad memories. Come talk to any of us when you need to, but for now go home. Take care of him Jack." Said person nodded, before wrapping his arm around Mark's shoulder and gently steering his boyfriend to the car.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

When Jack maneuvered Mark onto the couch, he was still slightly out of it. Finally, he got tired of waiting and just kissed the other, snapping him out of his reverie. Mark was stock still for only a moment before kissing back. "Thank you," he whispered when the pulled away, placing his forehead against the Irishman's. "Thank you, for being there for me, and for giving this a shot."

Jack pulled back slightly, smiling. "I couldn't just let it be after you kissed me. And, I had liked you for a while before we met at PAX. Don't you remember that little proposal. It was a joke, but it still kinda hurt when you said no."

Mark looked at him for a moment, before wrapping him in his arms and bringing him closer. "I had liked you back then too. I said no because I knew how the fangirls would act." He kissed the top of his head. The stayed curled up together for a while, before Mark slightly sat up. "Do you want to go edit and post that video?" he asked.

"So long as we post it to both our channels, to see how big a reaction we'll get." He smirked.

Close to an hour later, the video was being uploaded on both channels. Mark had two tabs pulled up, one of his and the other of Jack's, so that the moment it went up, they could see the reaction. As he waited, he went to his Twitter, the only thing he said being, "Make sure to watch today's challenge, guys!"

When he refreshed both of the pages, the videos were up. "And they're up!" He shouted, going into the kitchen to sit with Jack for a while so that the viewers would have time to react. "Do you think they'll react well?" Mark asked after a few moments, in which he fidgeted in his seat.

Jack sighed slightly, pulling Mark up just to sit him down on his lap. "There'll always be people who don't, but they aren't important. The ones who are are the ones who support us. So, promise me that you won't be discouraged by the haters. Because haters are just there to try and discourage you." He kissed the side of his head, practically making Mark melt.

"A-alright…" he whispered, snuggling into his boyfriend's side.

It took a few minutes for comments to begin pouring in. The title was inconspicuous, and the thumbnail wasn't anything that would give away what happened. The description didn't even mention Jack! Because of that, it wasn't until at least five minutes after it finally uploaded on Mark's channel that comments began to explode. On Jack's, there was much confusion as to why the video had been uploaded onto his channel. Until there was an even greater explosion of congratulations. Not even the hate comments were visible because all of the happy ones outnumbered them ten to one.

Twitter was blown up with #SeptiplierIsCanon and Tumblr was filled with gifs. Facebook pages were spammed so much that the servers were down for an hour. And during all this, the new couple sat unawares to the mayhem they had caused, one trying to set up a vlog camera so that they could make an official announcement and the other trying to pull him back into the shared seat.

Finally getting the tripod to stand, Mark sat back down next to Jack, twining their fingers together as he pressed the button on the camera.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies! I'm Jacksepticeye and I am sitting next to our Markimoo. Well, I guess I should say _my_ Markimoo." He held up their entwined hands as Mark grinned sheepishly.

"I know it's kind of unexpected." continued Mark, "I mean, we never gave any indication that we liked each other, and I even went out of my way to discourage the ship. But at the time, I didn't think he would like me back."

"Of course, Mark is just being an idiot."

"Hey!"

"It's true. Someone not like you? Kinda crazy." He smiled, a look that was just so sweet that Mark hid his face in his boyrfriend's neck. Seeing the other not wanting to continue for being so comfortable, Jack moved on. "So, I know some of you would expect one of us to immediately move in with the other, but that's not gonna exactly gonna happen. I have to go back home to sort things out and he'll have to come over at one point because of some of our _friends_." Mark shuddered, knowing that both of them would be threatened for the sake of the other. The Weasleys could be scary.

"From here on," finally said Mark, pulling away, "we are dating. We won't immediately become like those sickly sweet couples doing every single couple challenge and tag, but we might eventually. It might be fun!" He laughed, Jack smiling slightly.

They wrapped up the announcement quickly, posting it as soon as they agreed to leave in the entire recording. Both planned on also posting a normal video, so that there would at least be some game content for that day.

That night, Jack laid against Mark on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr while the other looked at Twitter. Both had pleased smiles, due to the congratulations from fans and supporters of LGBT+ communities. The fan art had started pouring in hours ago, and it was insane how great each was since it had taken so little time.

They fell asleep like that, reminiscent of when Mark had stayed with Jack and had sparked all of this in the first place. Sure, the next morning their necks hurt, but it was worth it.

Jack stayed for a couple of days, playing silly things like tag and hide and seek for videos using the vlog camera to make a compilation. Several challenges (not of the couple-y variety) were shot, and at the end of the trip they made another vlog to reassure the fans that yes their relationship was continuing and no, they were not going to drop everything to start living with each other.

They did deal with haters, but when it got to be too much the other would visit to reassure them that those opinions don't matter. They made it work, the distance not really being a factor since they had become friends when this far apart, they could visit and that was that.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Uhm, hey... It's been a while, huh? I feel so bad, leaving you lot hanging, but I've been dealing with stuff. I'll spare you the boring details, but you can ask if you're curious, I guess. Uhm, I'm looking into** **counseling** **and shit if that tells you anything. I had some of this written a few months back, but when I read over it I realized it was set up like a** **prologue** **, but after how long you all have waited I'm not gonna just up and end it all of a sudden. So, uh, onwards!**

 **I own nothing, JK owns Harry and the crew and Mark, Jack, Ethan, and all the rest own themselves. Because slavery is bad.**

 **Giada Draven, out.**

Finally, after what seemed like forever on both ends, Jack was able to sort out everything in Ireland so that Mark could come visit for a couple of weeks, and Ethan, Tyler, Amy, and Kathryn could come if they wanted. All had joined the channel and were great friends, though many fans freaked out thinking that Mark was cheating on Jack with Amy. Amy, while very sweet and someone Mark might once have dated, was just nothing like Jack. Mark never even thought of her in that way, more acting as if she was a sister.

Thankfully, since they were all US citizens, the laws of magic that allowed them all to be aware would hold up in England, and they could not, legally, be Obliviated if they witnessed magic being performed.

Mark and Jack had talked nearly everyday in some way; since they got together they were nigh inseparable. Because of this, their relationship was still strong, though it faded to the background for most people. They didn't let it affect their interactions in videos, though the would sometimes only do videos with the two of them.

In the week leading up to the visit, things were incredibly hectic. Mark was running himself ragged trying to record enough videos so that the normal schedule wouldn't be disrupted, though he did plan on making a vlog when they get there, and possibly turning it into a compilation of whatever they ended up doing.

All of the others had agreed to come, packing up everything they would need for a week or so, and Amy even packed Mark's bag so that he wouldn't have to stress about that on top of everything else he had on his shoulders.

Eventually, Tyler had to make it a habit to pack Mark off to bed because if he wasn't forcefully stopped he would keep working until he crashed. No one could ever accuse him of being lazy when it came to what he loved.

The long week paid off when they knew that during their week long trip they wouldn't have to do quick editing or really even worry all that much about making videos the moment they got back. For the sake of being able to transport them all once in Ireland, they had agreed to mostly use portkeys, though Mark had just wanted to side apparate everyone. Gathering around the length of rope that was obtained from the MACUSA, a final check was made to make sure luggage wouldn't be lost, and they were pulled away from LA to Jack's apartment.

Upon arrival, every single one of them had ended up falling to the ground, and light laughter was heard. Looking up, Jack was only a few feet away and held out a hand to first help up the ladies, dodging around Mark expertly. "I shoulda known this goofball's clumsiness would have spread."

An indignant shout was heard, and with a bit of help everyone's things were moved to a place they could easily reach. The apartment was nearly the same as Mark remembered it, with a few more nicknacks spread around and a Sam plushie seemed to be staring from the corner.

For a while, they sat around talking and only the occasional work or sentence could be picked out. Ethan began giggling, and when Amy looked to see what was going on she got an idea. She threw a small throw pillow into Mark's face and then proceeded to start tickling Kathryn. A tickle fight ensued with several pillows and even Sam thrown into each other, and everyone having been tickled breathless.

Mark took up his previously claimed place in the kitchen, too. "What do you guys want to eat?" he called out, knowing that Jack would soon be at the table to keep him company.

There were quiet murmurs before an answering call of "Sandwiches!" came from Tyler. It was truly peaceful, having his friends there to just keep him company without any pressure. He was well aware that they wouldn't make it through this trip without making at least one visit to the Burrow, and probably a lunch with Ron and Hermione as well.

The day passed quickly and quietly, with Ethan and Tyler both taking naps for the jetlag and Amy and Kat looking up dog memes. Jack and Mark were content to just sit on the couch together, snuggled up in a blanket just in case they fall back into the tradition of sleeping on the couch.

The did end up dozing together, Kathryn taking a picture of them to be posted later. In the morning, Mark was the first one awake, making up a full English breakfast and pulling the others from sleep so that they could get ready for the only thing planned ahead for the whole trip: a trip to the Burrow. They were going to be there all day, Ethan excitedly awaiting Quidditch and Tyler sagely nodding to anything that was said. Once again, they all gathered together and decided how they were going to travel (Mark immediately said he would apparate them all and Jack shot that down saying he couldn't take _all_ of them). Together, they managed to get Tyler and Ethan with Mark and Amy and Kat with Jack, popping away.


End file.
